Moving on
by Millemini
Summary: Sequel to 'Roommates'. Previously titled 'Moving on, or maybe not?" SUMMARY: A&A are married and have a 2 yr old daughter. When Joan is diagnosed with cancer Auggie is given the opportunity to run the DPD. It turns out to be more demanding than he predicted, especially combining it with family life. Then Annie announces she's pregnant with their 2nd child. **CHAPTER 8 IS UP**
1. Offers

**This story has been developing in my head for a while and with 'Roommates' almost finished I decided to start this one. It's set about six years after the end of 'Roommates'. Auggie and Annie have been married for about 5 years and their first child, a daughter, has arrived. It will be both about the progress in Auggie's career and lots of Annie/Auggie too. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**PS! Last chapters of 'Roommates' will be up soon. I've kind of hit a road block in the 2nd to last chapter that I'm struggling a bit with at the moment, but hopefully I'll be able to finish it this weekend.**

**AN #2: Jan. 24th 2012:  
><span>I've cleaned up this chapter a bit, fixed a few mistakes that were brought to my attention and some continuity errors.<span> **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Covert Affairs, Auggie or Annie.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 1: Offers-<strong>_

In the close to 10 years Auggie had been Head of Technical Operations at the Domestic Protection Division of the CIA he'd been mostly happy with his job. He actually thought he was pretty damn lucky to be able to continue working for the CIA after loosing his sight in the line of duty in Iraq. Sure, he still missed doing fieldwork, but he come to terms with the fact that field officers with working eyes were a better choice for most assignments. He'd learnt to be happy with being the voice in the ear of the field officers when they were out saving the world, at least most of the time. Cracking codes, writing programs and deciphering encryptions was something he'd enjoyed since his teens and he liked that part of his job too. After he'd passed on the promotion to head the OCA years ago he hadn't seen any sort of progress to his career. It wasn't something that bothered him, he liked his job and he was comfortable with and trusted his team. Especially Stu, his right hand man; they'd worked together since Auggie took over the Tech Ops department after losing his sigh in Iraq. At that point Stu was fresh out of MIT and 'The Farm' and was pretty green. They'd immediately connected and with time Stu had become one of the very few people that instinctively provided Auggie with the little assistance he needed without being intrusive. Auggie appreciated that; it made his life easier.

Over the last couple of days his mind had been racing. He hadn't really thought about changing jobs, and all of a sudden he had two great offers to consider. Joan had suggested that he put in an application for the position as Director for Science & Technology (DST); she'd pretty much said that the job was his if he wanted it. What held him back the most was the fact that the position was overt. He still had serious doubts about giving up his covert status, even though he'd realized and accepted that he'd never be fully authorized as a field officer again years ago. The closest he'd get to fieldwork was tagging along with one of the Tech Ops guys to Data Tech or sitting in a surveillance van. To add to his confusion he'd received a great offer for a civilian job. Great pay and what seemed like a challenging and rewarding job. He had to spend the weekend doing some serious thinking. He also needed to talk to Annie. He wasn't sure what she'd think about it all. If he decided to go overt it would blow her cover too, she wouldn't be able to go back into the field if she wanted to. She'd been on analyst duties since she got pregnant little over three years ago and didn't seem like she missed fieldwork all that much. It actually seemed like she was content with her desk job and more predictable hours.

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind Aug?" Annie asked over dinner later that evening. It was Friday night and their two-year-old daughter, Hailey, was spending the weekend at Danielle and Michael's place. Annie decided to grab the opportunity to talk to Auggie. She could sense something was off and that Auggie was unusually quiet, he had been for the last couple of days and she knew something was on his mind.<p>

"Nothing," he answered, digging his fork into his pasta. He wasn't sure he was ready to discuss it with Annie yet; he hadn't even worked through it in his own mind.

"Honey, I know you inside and out. There's something bothering you. Now, fess up." Annie wasn't giving up that easy. Auggie sighed, knowing that his wife wasn't about to back down until he told her what was bothering him.

"Joan suggested that I apply for the position as Director for Science and Techonolgy and on top of that I've been offered a civilian job. I have to make my decision by noon Monday and I have no idea what to do. Honestly I'm not even sure if I want to leave my job in Tech Ops."

Annie was shocked; Auggie was considering leaving the agency?

"What? You're leaving the CIA?"

"That was not what I said. I simply told you that I've been offered a job. I've been in the same position for about 10 years now, and although I'm mostly content with my job, part of me is tempted with the prospect of new challenges."

"But Auggie, both those positions means giving up your covert status. I thought you still wanted back in the field?"

"Annie, I've realized the closest I'll get to field work is attending Data Tech with Stu and Eric or sitting in a surveillance van. I'm blind and I'll never be a fully authorized field officer again, it's the way it is and I came to terms with that years ago." He paused for a second, trying to gather his thoughts before continuing. "It's not that I don't like my job, it's just that I've been in that position for quite some time now and part of me is ready for a change."

"I understand that honey," Annie said, placing her hand on Auggie's forearm, squeezing it reassuringly. "It just surprised me that you're even considering a job outside the CIA. I kind of thought you were a lifer."

"So did I when I was recruited and as long as I worked in the field I was sure that I didn't wanna be anywhere else or do anything else. Didn't exactly plan on this," he said, waving one hand in front of his eyes with. "It kind of changed my plans a bit you know."

"Aug, I know that. I also know that you are amazing in so many ways and the way you've rebuilt your life is something very few people could do. Everyone at the DPD says you're the best handler there is, your tech knowledge combined with your experience from the field and as a Special Forces soldier is unique, and if you choose to leave I know you'll be greatly missed. Now, I'm not saying you should stay because people will miss you, you need to do what's right for you, not what's right for me or anyone at work. DST is a great position, but what exactly is the civilian job?"

"I'd be heading the product development department at Optelec, you know the company that makes Braille displays and lot's of other adaptive tech for visually impaired people. As you know I've been testing new tech for them for a while now and they really want to hire me full time. They've offered me a great salary and the job does seem very challenging, although it's very different from what I'm doing now."

"Sounds like a great opportunity, but isn't being DST at the Agency more up your alley? That job seems to be a perfect job for you."

"I know. The thing is, both jobs are amazing opportunities. I'm leaning towards the job at the agency, but at the same time the job at Optelec is tempting. I'd be doing something I love, combined with helping people with my disability."

They continued discussing the pros and cons of both jobs for a while before they decided to leave the subject for the night and decided to watch a movie. They weren't making any decisions that night anyway and needed to clear their minds.

* * *

><p>Over breakfast the next morning Auggie addressed the subject again.<p>

"One good thing with the Optelec job is that I won't have to read my family and our friends in about being CIA. It'll just look like I changed jobs, from one civilian job to another. People do that all the time and it won't raise any questions. The job at the agency on the other hand will reveal the truth about where I've been working for the past 15 years, and it will most likely blow your cover. If I take that job you'll not be able to go back into the field again. I don't mind loosing my covert status, as I said before I'm never going to be a fully authorized field officer anyway, but I'm not sure how my family will react to the fact that I've pretty much been lying to them since college."

"I see that point Augs, but seriously; you shouldn't let that stop you from applying to the position as DST if that's the one you really want. Some of them might get hurt, but mostly I think they'll be really proud of you. You know they will. As for me, I'm happy where I am. I don't really miss fieldwork all that much, and my chances of going back into the field are slim anyway, being a parent and all. We both know how the agency feels about putting mothers in the field."

"I guess," Auggie shrugged. He wasn't convinced. He decided to call Matt, his older brother for advice later. He needed some 'man to man' advice on this one and Matt was the only one in his family that knew that Auggie was with the CIA.

#############################

A couple of hours later Auggie called Matt. He picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hey Aug, how are you?" Matt said happily. It had been a while since they talked; both had busy schedules, juggling work and parenting.

"All's good here Matt. How are Susannah and the kids?"

"Good. Although I do regret having two kids sometimes," he chuckled.

"Matt, I need some advice from you. Do you have time?"

"Shoot! I'm at he office right now, alone."

"I've gotten two job offers the past week, and I'm having a hard time deciding." Auggie quickly explained both offers. Matt simply listened and only a random "mhm" or "aha" confirmed that he was still on the line. When Auggie finished he spoke.

"That's a though one Aug, really. I guess both jobs has pros and cons, but I'm guessing the civilian one is more of a hands on job than the one at the Agency?"

"Probably, that's actually something I haven't thought about, but I think you have a point. Being the Director of a department at the agency is more of a administrative and public relations position."

"I think you should put some thought into that; would you like more of a hands on job or do you want a more administrative position? I think that should be the first thing to consider. Don't worry about all the other stuff. Whatever you decide I'll support you and I'm sure the rest of the family will as well."

"Thanks Matt. I appreciate it."

"Another thing Aug, how 'bout the position you have now; are you happy there? Are you sure you want to leave? Or is this just something you're considering because you got the offers?" Matt's last question surprised Auggie, it had crossed his mind, but coming from his brother made it more 'real'. He wasn't sure about it at all. Did he really want to leave his job in Tech Ops? He liked his job, he had great co-workers and being in a field officers ear when a mission went awry and managing to get the officer back safely was a great feeling. The adrenaline rush he got when things went wrong and everyone had to work frantically to get the officers back safe was the closest he got to the rush of actually being in the field himself. He would miss that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? What should Auggie do? Should he stay where he is? Take the promotion or move on to a civilian job?<strong>


	2. Decisions

**My sincere apologies for leaving this story hanging for so long. I hate it when other writers do this, so I'm really annoyed with myself for doing this to my readers. After I finished the first chapter my muse decided she didn't want to play with this story and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't kick the muse into gear. Now I've finally have a clear idea about where I want to take this story, so it will be updated more regularly. I'm not making any promises about when it will be completed (because I don't really know how many chapters it will turn out to fill), but I promise you that I will complete this and the other stories I'm working on. I will not abandon them, promise! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Decisions<strong>_

Auggie placed the phone back on the cradle and leaned back in his desk chair with his hands behind his head. He replayed the conversation with Matt in his head and after an hour of carefully analyzing the situation he reached a conclusion; he decided that he was not ready to leave the Agency. As much as the position at Optelec was a tempting and rewarding job it was not where he wanted to go. He'd fought to hard to stay in the intelligence game and be the best in his field after he lost his sight to leave it behind. His dilemma was now on whether he should take the DST job or not. The more he thought about it the more he started to realize that he didn't want to be a public relations figure and paper pusher. He would like to move on from Tech Ops, but not at any cost, for any position. The knowledge that the Agency was struggling with bad publicity had him wondering if they were offering him the job just to get some positive PR. He chuckled to himself as he remembered his comment to Arthur when he was offered the OCA position so many years ago; he wasn't ready to be the "feel-good hit of the summer" this time either. Auggie got up from his desk chair and went to join Annie in the living room.

"There you are," she said as he rounded the corner from the hallway.

"Yep, here I am. What are you watching?" Augge gingerly crossed the room and sat down next to his wife on the sofa.

"Well, I took advantage of your absence and watched a few episodes of 'Sex and the City'. I know you hate my 'chick flicks'," she said as she nudged Auggie in the side.

A soft chuckle escaped him. "You're such a girl, Mrs. Anderson."

"I'll turn it off now that you're back. So, did you talk to Matt?"

"Yep. I've decided to turn down both jobs," he stated firmly. He heard Annie gasp in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna leave the Agency. I've invested too much there to just quit at this point. I want to work in intelligence."

"Well, what about the DST job?"

"Annie, you know as well as I do that being a Director at the CIA is very much an administrative and public relations position. And the way things have been lately the CIA needs some positive PR. Introducing a blind guy as the new DST would probably take attention away from some of it."

"Do you really think that's the only reason you've been told to apply for the job?"

"No, they wouldn't have told me to apply if they didn't think I could do it, but I've realized that where I am now is the closest I'll get to the action of field work and I'd miss the adrenaline rush."

"I do see where you're coming from Auggie, I'm just a bit surprised."

"To be honest I'm kind of surprised myself."

"As long as you're sure…"

"I am Annie. Matt made me realize that the real reason I was even considering leaving my job was because I got the offers. Otherwise it wouldn't have come up at all."

"That's probably true…" Annie mused. Auggie put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure," he said firmly. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Annie's stomach announced it was dinnertime with a loud growl.

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon they headed over to the Brooks' house in Georgetown to have dinner with Danielle, Michael and the girls and pick up their daughter.<p>

"Here we are," Annie said as she pulled into the drive in front of her sister's house. A few minutes later they entered the house and before they got their shoes off their daughter, Hailey, came running down the hall towards them. Auggie squatted down and opened his arms.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she threw her arms around her father's neck.

"There's my girl! Did you have fun with Aunt Dani and Uncle Mike?"

"Yeah, I had the best time ever!" Just as Hailey started to list all the fun things she'd done Danielle came from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready."

"Hi Dani, I hope Hailey wasn't too much trouble." Annie said.

"Not at all. I kind of miss the toddler days," she said with a slight sigh. "Teenage girls are such a handful."

* * *

><p>Monday morning Auggie dialed Joan's extension as soon as he arrived at his office, he wanted to get the conversation out of the way. He'd already sent an email to Optelec to let them know he wouldn't be accepting their offer.<p>

"Good morning Auggie. I take it you've made a decision?"

"Yes I have."

"My office." Joan stated and ended the call. Auggie grabbed his laser cane out of his desk drawer and a couple of minutes later he was seated in front of Joan's desk.

"So, what's your decision Auggie?"

"I won't be applying."

"Are you sure? This is a great opportunity."

"I'm sure. I'm still not up for being 'the feel good hit of the summer'."

"Auggie, that's not why we want you to apply," Joan said, slightly exhasperated.

"Joan, the thing is that I like my job. Even if I'm not in the field I get to experience some of the rush when I'm handling field officers. A desk job was not exactly in my plans when I started at the agency. This kind of changed things," Auggie said, pointing to his eyes.

"I know that Auggie and to be honest I'd hate to lose you. Even though Stu and Barber are great tech ops they can't compare to you, they don't have your field experience and experience as a soldier. You'd be virtually impossible to replace. We just feel that you deserve to see your career move, you've been in the same position for 10 years now and you've done an excellent job."

"Thanks Joan," Auggie said, slightly embarrassed by the praise from his boss. "It's not that I wouldn't like to see my career progress, it's just that I feel like being closer to the action than being the DST allows. Maybe another 10 years down the road I'll be ready for that kind of position. I'm still young and hopefully another opportunity will come along."

"I understand Auggie, I really do. I'm happy you're staying with the DPD."

Auggie caught the dismissal in Joan's voice and stood up. "Thanks again Joan. See you later."

* * *

><p>"How did the talk with Joan go?" Annie asked late that night after they'd gone to bed.<p>

"Good. She understood where I was coming from. I actually think she's relieved that I'm not leaving. Said I'd be virtually impossible to replace," he said with a small laugh.

"Well, she's right. You're the best Tech Op at the Agency by far."

"Stu, Hough and Barber are pretty good. I've trained them for more than a decade," Auggie argued.

"They haven't been in the field. They're techies, not field officers. It's a big difference; I know it I've worked with them. They did ok, got me home safe, but not like you Aug."

Auggie didn't answer; he just put his arm around Annie and kissed her on the cheek. They laid in silence for a while, until Annie broke the silence.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mom called me earlier today. She and Dad are coming to DC this weekend. I invited them to stay with us. I know they usually stay at Dani's but we've both got the weekend off and I thought it would be nice to have them here with us. I know Hailey will love it. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem Annie. I like having your folks around and I think it's nice that they're staying with us for a change. We've lived in this house for three years now, but so far my family has been the ones to occupy the guest room."

"Well, you've got a huge family, so you've got an advantage there," Annie said teasingly.

"You've got a point Mrs. Anderson. Now, lets get some sleep. We still have four workdays ahead," Auggie said as he leaned over and kissed Annie's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter! We'll spend the weekend with the Walkers visiting A&amp;A. :)<strong>


	3. Weekend with the Walkers

******Thanks for the reviews and alerts on the previous chapter. :o)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Covert Affairs.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Weekend with the Walkers<strong>

"Hi Auggie, ready to get going?" Annie said as she slid the door to Auggie's office open. It was Friday afternoon and Annie's parents were coming to stay with them for the weekend.

"Yep, all ready. I actually finished a cipher a few minutes ago and was about to give you a call," Auggie said as he stashed his laser cane into his desk drawer and retrieved his folded white cane. He locked the drawer and grabbed his encrypted phone from the desk and joined Annie by the door. They walked in comfortable silence to Annie's car. She'd replaced the little red VW with a more family friendly Toyota Prius V a couple of years earlier, much to Auggie's dismay. He'd never been a fan of hybrids, and after losing his sight he detested electric cars and hybrids because they were hard to detect by sound. Annie had just brushed it off, saying that they still had Auggie's '67 Corvette if they wanted a joyride, and that the Prius made sense for both economy and environmental reasons. Auggie had realized that Annie had a point and after all he didn't have much of a say in the matter, he hadn't had a valid drivers license for over 10 years.

"When are your parents arriving? Are we picking them up at Regan?"

"Their plane lands at 6, they said they could just take a cab," Annie replied.

"Let's pick them up. You always insist on fetching my folks from the airport, why treat your parents differently?"

"Okay. But I think you'll have to stay at home with Hailey. Mom, Dad and Hailey's car seat in the back will be a bit of a tight squeeze. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll give her a bath and make sure she's ready for Grandma and Grandpa. You should be back before her bedtime so they can say hi and tuck her in," Auggie said with a smile. Annie couldn't help thinking about the first few months after Hailey was born. Auggie had been very insecure about his ability to take care of an infant, but slowly he'd embraced it and now he had no reservations. A few minutes later Annie announced; "We're at the daycare center. Do you wanna wait in the car or come in with me?"

"I'll just wait here since we're in a bit of a hurry," Auggie said with a smile.

"I'll be right back Soldier Boy. Don't take off while I'm gone," she said in a mock warning tone as she put the car in park.

"Roger that!" Auggie said with a wink.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Auggie was in the kitchen preparing dinner for Annie and her parents. Hailey was safely buckled in her high chair by the kitchen island across from where he was working. Just as he finished the salad he heard the front door opening and soon the sound of three familiar voices hit his ears. He quickly washed his hands, picked up Hailey and went to the foyer to greet his in-laws, carrying his daughter on his left hip with his right hand extended slightly in front of him.<p>

"Auggie! Great to see you!" Jim Walkers booming voice rang.

"Hi Jim, great to see you too. Have a good flight?"

"Very good. There's grandpa's little princess!"

"Grandpa!" Hailey squealed with excitement and reached her arms toward her grandfather.

"I'll take her Auggie," Jim said as he took Hailey into his arms.

"Thanks for letting us stay here this weekend," Louise Walker said as she approached her son-in-law and pulled him in for a hug.

"No problem. I don't know why we haven't made sure it's happened sooner. I guess old habits die hard," Auggie said as he reciprocated the warm embrace. Over the five years Annie and Auggie had been married Jim and Louise developed a close relationship with their son-in-law. Although they'd never had any reservations about their youngest daughter marrying a blind man Auggie had never ceased to amaze them with his abilities and charm.

"Annie, I've prepped everything for dinner, it's just a matter of grilling the chicken breasts and heating the vegetables and sauce."

"Thanks Aug. I'll get right on it. Why don't you get Mom and Dad comfortable in the guest room and then they can read Hailey an bedtime story and tuck her in?"

"Sure. Hand me the heaviest bag and I'll carry it upstairs." Annie placed his hand on the handle of the biggest suitcase. He picked it up and started walking up the stairs, gesturing for the Walkers to follow him. Annie headed for the kitchen.

##############################

"So, what's going on in your lives?" Louise asked over dinner a while later.

"Same old I guess, except Auggie turned down two job offers this week."

"Really? What kind of jobs where they?" Jim asked Auggie.

Auggie quickly explained the jobs and why he'd turned them down. He was glad that Annie's parents knew the truth about what he did for a living. The fact that Matt was the only one in his family that knew the truth made tings complicated sometimes and from time to time he regretted not being able to discuss things like this with his dad.

"I guess I'll have to say congratulations on the offers, but I understand why you turned them down. And Auggie, that civilian job would've been a waste of your military and Agency training. I also have a feeling that you wouldn't be happy in that kind of job, at least not at this point in your career."

"That's pretty much what I told my boss when I informed her that I wouldn't apply for DST; I might be ready for that kind of job another 10 years down the road. I'm only 43 and most CIA directors are at least 50, so I don't see why it couldn't happen in the future. For now I feel that I'm where I'm most useful."

"That he is," Annie confirmed. "Auggie's the best Tech Op at the Agency and he'd be greatly missed if he left. He's done a fine job of training his subordinates, but they don't have Auggie's field and military experience and understanding about what it's like to be out in the field. They're nerds that joined the Agency to play with the cool gadgets."

"Annie…" Auggie said with slight exasperation, feeling uncomfortable with Annie's praise and the way she described his team, even if he had to admit she had a point.

"What? It's the truth Aug," Annie stated firmly, giving his arm a squeeze. Auggie knew he was defeated, with a sigh he gave Annie a small smile.

* * *

><p>Saturday the Walker's wanted to take Hailey to the zoo and they insisted that Annie and Auggie should come as well, so they could spend time together. Auggie tried to argue that the car would be full and that the zoo was very much a visual experience and that he'd prefer to stay at home. Between Annie and Louise persuading him he'd finally given in and he found himself strolling through the zoo with Jim, a few steps behind the women.<p>

"I'm glad you decided to come Auggie, it's nice to have some male company and it gives Annie and Jill a chance to catch up without us men interrupting."

"I guess you have a point there," Auggie said with a smile. They walked around the zoo for another hour or so, chatting about everything from Louise and Jim's travel plans to football. As the conversation was about to move on to current world events Auggie realized they'd caught up with the women, judging by the sound of Hailey's happy chattering and Jim stopping.

"Hey there," Annie said as Auggie let go of Jim's elbow, pulled his cane upright and placed both hands on the grip. Annie brushed a kiss to his cheek and whispered "Thanks for coming, I know Dad appreciates it and so do I" into his ear. Auggie put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Why don't you and Dad go ahead to the café by the entrance and have a cup of coffee? Mom wants to take Hailey to the gift shop and then we'll join you for a bite to eat," Annie said as she slipped out from Auggie's arm.

"Sounds good to me. How about you Jim?"

"I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee now. Let's head over there," Jim said as he touched Auggie's hand, Auggie grasped his elbow and they headed to the café. Annie's parents had both made an effort to learn how to assist their son-in-law and Auggie was grateful for their efforts and touched by their interest in his world. He was as comfortable around them as he was around Annie and his own family.

################################

A couple of hours later the group was heading back to the car when Auggie's cell phone rang. He dug it out of his jeans pocket and answered the call.

"Anderson." He listened for a few seconds. "Just hold for a sec." He put the call on hold and addressed Annie. "Annie, could you take me to the car? I need to take this in private."

"Sure," she answered while touching his hand. A minute later she placed his hand on the door handle of the car and unlocked the doors. Auggie climbed in and closed the door.

"Ok, I'm in the car, alone, it's the best I can do at the moment Joan. I'm at the zoo with Annie and her parents."

"I'm sorry for interrupting on your weekend off, especially when you've got Annie's parents visiting, but this is urgent. I need you to come to Langley ASAP. When can you be here?"

"We're leaving here as soon as I end this call, which means we'll be back at the house in about 20-25 minutes, depending on traffic. I'll call the car service as soon as we hang up. Hopefully they're waiting when we get back or they'll arrive shortly after. I should be at Langley within the hour. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I can't discuss it on an unsecured line. You know I wouldn't call you on your day off if it weren't urgent."

"I know Joan. It's fine. I'll see you in an hour or so," Auggie said and ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what's so urgent! :o) <strong>


	4. Weekend with the Walkers part 2

**Ok, I realize I'm spoiling you with my frequent updates after the long dry spell I put you through. I guess it's my way to make up for it. at least for a little bit! :) I'm now putting this on a (_very_) short hiatus to finish 'Auggie's cheerleader'. I'm also long overdue for an update on 'Tech support meet translations', but at the moment my muse doesn't want to play with that story. I hope she changes her mind soon. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual... I don't own Covert Affairs.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Weekend with the Walkers part 2<strong>

While Auggie was on the phone in the car Annie, Hailey, Jim and Louise were waiting by the fence a few yards away. Annie regularly peaked over to see if Auggie was still on the phone and when he pulled the Bluetooth headset out of his ear she excused herself and headed to the car. She gently knocked on the window and Auggie opened the door.

"Was that Joan?"

"Yep. Something's come up and she needs me to get to Langley ASAP. Can you drive or should I call the car service?"

"I'll take you. I'm sure Mom and Dad doesn't mind watching Hailey for a little bit. Do you know what's going on?"

"Nope, Joan just said it was important, but she couldn't discuss it on an unsecured line. I have a feeling it's the St. Petersburg mission that has blown up though."

"We'd better get going then." Annie gestured at her parents and soon they were crammed together in the back seat with Hailey safely buckled in her car seat.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"I've been called in to work. I've got no idea what's going on, so I've just got to get over there as soon as possible. Annie said she'd drive if you don't mind watching Hailey? She's due for her nap soon so she shouldn't be to much trouble."

"No problem Auggie," Jim said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. They rode the rest of the way to the house in silence.

###################

When they arrived at the house Auggie rushed upstairs to change out of the worn jeans and sweatshirt he was wearing and into something a bit more office appropriate. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a navy sweater, topped with his brown leather shirt. He opened the panel in the back of the closet and carefully keyed in the code for his safe and got his ID-badge out. With that safely tucked in his pocket, along with his wallet, keys and phone he headed back to the ground floor where Annie was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Annie asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yep, ready when you are," Auggie said as he grabbed his cane off the table inside the garage door.

###################

"So much for a quiet weekend with your parents," Auggie sighed.

"Yep, it's situations like this that makes me appreciate my current position, even if I miss the action of the field from occasionally."

"I have to say it still surprises me that the great Annie Walker, now Anderson, magnet for trouble and flying bullets, is happy with an analyst position," Auggie teased, although there was an underlying tone of sincerity in his voice.

"Oh har Augs, very funny. I was not a trouble magnet."

"Yes you were Annie. You're the only officer I've handled that have managed to almost get blown up on a simple brush pass."

"Watch it there, unless you're tempted to sleep on the sofa in your office tonight."

"I have a feeling I'm lucky if I get a couple of hours of shuteye in the staff quarters at Langley tonight. The sofa in my office sounds like the Ritz in comparison to those damn bunks, but I don't think you'd dare to make me sleep there with Jim and Louise in the house," Auggie said with a confident smirk.

"Aren't you a cheeky one this afternoon? Try me!" Annie said as she punched Auggie's upper arm.

"Ow! That hurt Annie!"

"Don't be such a baby. Oh, get your ID out; we're almost there."

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Auggie was walking confidently down the hall towards the DPD. Even if he'd rather have spent the afternoon with his wife, daughter and in-laws Auggie liked the quiet atmosphere in the building on a Saturday afternoon. Before Annie and later Hailey entered his world he used to come in to work on decryptions or ciphers when it was quiet on the weekends. It kind of surprised him that it wasn't more activity in the halls, as he got closer to the DPD; especially considering the urgency Joan had expressed when she called him. As he entered the DPD he heard a buzz of voices coming from the Tech Ops office and then familiar footsteps approached him. The clink of a necklace and subtle smell of Joan's perfume confirmed it was she.<p>

"Hi Auggie, thanks for coming in," she said.

"No problem, what's going on?"

"The St. Petersburg mission is compromised, Jasons cover is blown and we need to get him out of there." Joan gave Auggie a quick run trough of the situation and Auggie got to work.

* * *

><p>It was almost 4 am when the car service dropped Auggie off at home. After a few intense hours they'd managed to get the officer out safely and he was currently on a Danish naval vessel, headed for Copenhagen. Auggie's initial thought had been to get a few hours of sleep at Langley and have Annie pick him up in the morning, but he'd decided to go home. He let himself into the house as quietly as he could manage, stashed his wallet, cane and keys on the table by the garage door and headed upstairs. He placed his cell phone in the docking station on his nightstand and quietly changed into his sleepwear and slipped into bed, hoping Annie didn't wake up. Unfortunately he didn't succeed, he rarely did, and he felt Annie move closer to him and seconds later a soft kiss caressed his cheek.<p>

"Hey, that took a while, what was going on?" she asked sleepily as Auggei wrapped his arm around her and she settled in next to him.

"St. Petersburg went to hell. The mission was compromised and Jason's cover was blown. We got him out of there, he's safe and ok."

"How did it get compromised?"

"I have no idea, Joan's ordered a full investigation. I guess we'll learn more when Jason is debriefed. It was just too damn hectic to get any answers during the extraction," Auggie said with a stifled yawn. They were soon fast asleep in each others arms.

########################

A few hours later Annie slipped quietly out of bed and pulled on Auggie's Army hoodie over her camisole top. She was surprised that she actually succeeded in getting up without waking Auggie, he was generally a light sleeper, but this was one of the rare occasions where he was so exhausted that he was completely knocked out. She watched him sleep for a second; she loved how he looked completely relaxed and peaceful. When he moved to lie on his side she slipped out of the room, she knew all to well that Auggie's spidey senses' worked in his sleep too. She'd gotten called out for staring at him while he was sleeping more than once.

Annie's parents were already up and were sitting by the kitchen table with cups of coffee.

"Morning Annie!" her mother greeted her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. When did Auggie get in last night? I thought you said he'd spend the night at Langley when he wasn't back by midnight, but I spotted his cane on the table by the garage door."

"Around four in the morning. He's completely knocked out, I'm letting him get another few hours of sleep."

"That job of his sure can be demanding," Jim stated.

"Yeah, but fortunately yesterday doesn't happen that often," Annie said with a small sigh.

"Ware the plans for today?" Louise asked.

"Danielle and Michael have invited us over for lunch. I guess we should start to get ready. Your plane leaves at 7 tonight, right?"

"Yeah, so we should leave here at 4:30, 5 at the latest."

"Sounds about right. I guess you should pack before we head over to Danielle, that way we can stretch the visit for as long as possible and don't have to worry about coming back here to pack, it'll just be a matter of fetching your bags."

While they chatted Jim excused himself and headed upstairs to shower and get ready for the day while Annie and Louise got started on breakfast.

###################

The smell of bacon tingled in Auggie's nose and he slowly wake up. He still felt exhausted, but nature was calling and he didn't want to spend the entire day in bed, especially since Jim and Louise were leaving the same evening. He pushed the speech button on his alarm clock. "9:45 am," the mechanical voice said. "Not too bad," Auggie thought. At least he'd gotten little over 5 hours of sleep. He'd get through the day and just go to bed early. A slight headache was pounding in the back of his head, an aftermath from the hours of high pressure, stressful work of the previous day. It also dawned on him that he hadn't had a real meal since lunch at the zoo the previous day. He headed for the bathroom. After relieving himself and washing his hands he pulled out a bottle of prescription migraine medication and quickly downed a capsule. He didn't want to risk a full-blown migraine putting him out of business for days. After brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face he went over to the chair in the corner to grab his Army hoodie and smiled when he couldn't find it. Annie had taken it. Again. He quickly pulled an old Northwestern sweatshirt he'd stolen from his older brother Alex years ago from his dresser and pulled it over his t-shirt before heading downstairs. Annie and Louise were putting the finishing touches on breakfast when Auggie sauntered into the kitchen. Annie smiled at the sight of him. Even wearing a pair of faded sleep pants and an old sweatshirt and with his hair all mussed from sleep he was undeniably a very handsome man. There were still days when Annie couldn't believe how lucky she was to be sharing her life with Auggie.

"Good morning," Annie greeted him as she approached him and kissed him good morning. "I'm a bit surprised to see you up already," she said as she pulled away.

"Well, my nose picked up the smell of bacon and I realized I haven't really had anything to eat, except a couple of power bars, since we had lunch at the zoo yesterday. I'm hungry." A loud growl from his stomach confirmed the statement and with a laugh Annie told him to have a seat. Annie had prepared a feast of a breakfast and conversation flowed lightly across the table. When they finished eating Auggie and Louise cleaned the kitchen, while Annie gave Hailey a bath and got her ready for the day at the Brooks' house. She smiled as she thought about that even though her and Auggie's life in many ways was far from normal and she liked it that way, she savored days like this, when they would spend they with their family, just like so many other American families.


	5. Head of the DPD

******So sorry for leaving this story hanging for so long. In general my schedule has been busy, and my muse has decided she's not very willing to play at the time being. This chapter has been sitting half finished on my laptop for a while and I decided to kick the muse out of hibernation and finish it. I'm hoping to update the other two stories I'm working soon on as well, but I don't really know.**

**This chapter will be the last I publish in this story for a while. It's just not coming to me, I have no clear ideas for future chapters as we speak. My sincere apologies to my readers for this. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to give them to me in a review or via PM. Maybe the muse will be happy to play along? ;o)**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual one. I don't own Covert Affairs, just a well watched season 1 DVD and an autographed photo of Christopher Gorham.**

* * *

><p><strong>5: Head of the DPD<strong>

As the holiday season approached Auggie settled back into his routine in Tech Ops. When the new DST was announced a few weeks after he'd told Joan he wouldn't be applying he'd a wave of relief that he didn't have to step through that curtain and face the press, that he still had his covert status. He was sure he'd made the right decision. He loved his job and he wanted to stay in the DPD.

A Friday afternoon in late September Auggie was busy deciphering an encrypted file. He focused hard to follow the string of code on his refreshable Braille display and when his office phone rang he silently cursed. He didn't welcome the distraction, but he answered the phone.

"Tech Ops, Anderson."

"Auggie, it's Joan. I need to see you in my office as soon as possible."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, I just need to save my progress on this cipher."

"Good. See you in a few." Joan disconnected the call.

Ten minutes later Auggie was seated in front of Joan's desk. If he could still see he would probably have noticed that she had lost weight lately and that she looked tired and paler than normal.

"Auggie, I have something I need to share with you, but I don't want it to go anywhere beyond these walls. Understood?"

"Of course Joan," Auggie said, nodding.

"I have cancer and I will need to go away for treatment. I need surgery, and then there'll be a period of recovery before I'll undergo intensive chemotherapy over a few months. According to my doctors I'll be unable to work for at least eight moths, I've been granted a years leave from the CIA. I might not be coming back at all."

Auggie's mouth fell open. The news hit him like a punch in the gut. Joan was like family to him. When he first joined the CIA almost twenty years earlier she'd been his mentor and over the years she'd become his friend. When he was injured Joan had found a way to keep him on, he knew she'd put up a fight to get him his position in Tech Ops. After a few moments of thoughts rattling through his brain at lightening speed he finally found his voice again.

"Oh my God, Joan I'm so sorry. What is the prognosis?"

"Not too good I'm afraid, but they caught it early and I'm going to L.A. for my treatment. The country's leading specialists on this cancer form is there and I'm doing my best to stay optimistic. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this?"

"I have to admit that I'm curious, yes."

"Arthur and I want you to take over as Head of the DPD. You've filled in for me on a few occasions, you've been with the Agency for almost twenty years, you've run Tech Ops for more than 10 of them and you've proven to be a great leader. It means a bump in pay and higher security clearance. Now, I suggest you take the weekend to think about it. Discuss it with Annie, you can read her in; I trust she won't be spreading it around. I'll expect an answer from you first thing Monday morning."

Auggie heard the dismissal in her voice and nodded.

"First thing Monday morning. Have nice weekend Joan."

* * *

><p>In the car on their way to pick up Hailey from the daycare center Annie glanced over at her husband. He'd been unusually quiet since they left Langley and he seemed to be lost in thoughts. He had a pensive look on his face.<p>

"Earth to Auggie," she said, slightly teasing. Auggie was slightly startled at the sound of Annie's voice; he'd been so lost in his thoughts. Part of him was elated about the prospect of being the Head of the DPD, it was one of his dream jobs within the Agency, but his worry about Joan overshadowed the happiness.

"How long 'til we arrive at the daycare center? It's kind of a long story and I'm thinking I might need to save it 'til we've gotten Hailey to bed."

"We're about 10 minutes out, how about giving me the short version and we'll talk it out later? Please Auggie, I'm dying of curiosity here."

"Okay. Joan's got cancer. Apparently it's bad, the prognosis are not good. She's going to L.A. for her treatments and she's taking a year leave from the CIA. She offered me her job, both her and Arthur wants me to head the DPD."

"Oh my God. That's a lot to take in at once, part of me is very happy for you, but another part is sad about Joan."

"Then you know how I feel. Heading the DPD has been on my list of dream jobs, but Joan means so much to me you know. As much as I'm happy about the promotion I wish the circumstances were different."

Annie reached over and squeezed her husband's forearm; she could see the sadness in his eyes. They rode the rest of the way to the daycare center in silence. When they got there Auggie insisted on going in to get Hailey, Annie didn't argue, she understood why. Their daughter always managed to bring a smile to his face and the special bond between father and daughter was evident. Hailey was a daddy's girl all the way and Annie didn't mind that.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A few hours later Auggie put his daughter to bed while Annie cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. When he'd read her a bedtime story and tucked her in he sat with her 'til her calm, even breathing told him she was fast a sleep. Then he headed for the master bedroom and after a quick shower he changed into his favorite pair of worn sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading back downstairs to join Annie. He heard her puttering around the kitchen.

"Hey there, want me to finish up here so you can shower and change into something comfortable too?"

Annie rounded the island and pulled Auggie in for a quick hug and a kiss.

"I'm all done actually, just have to wipe the counter and that's it. Why don't you grab a beer and see if there's something interesting on TV tonight?"

"I can do that," he said with a smile as he retrieved a bottle of beer from the fridge.

Annie quickly finished wiping down the counter and headed upstairs for a quick shower and then changed into an outfit similar to her husband's. After Hailey came into their lives their Friday night routine had changed from drinking at Allen's to spending the night on the sofa, in sweats, watching TV or a movie.

When Annie came back downstairs she made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab a beer for her self and then headed to the living room. Auggie was sprawled on the couch, his sock clad feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him and his right arm stretched across the back of the couch. Annie curled up next to him and he moved his arm to lie around her shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Are you taking the promotion?" Annie finally asked. Auggie sighed audibly and took a deep breath.

"I'm taking it. It's a move up, but still a covert role. I think my rejection of the DST position finally to my point across about how I feel about going overt at this point. Running the DPD will keep me pretty close to the action as well. My main concern right now is who's going to replace me as Head of Tech Ops. I don't know how much Joan has thought about it, but I'm thinking Stu or Eric. They've both worked with me for a decade and they're good at what they do. Joan might bring someone in from S&T though, like she did with Reva."

"I guess you'll have to talk it over with Joan on Monday. I'm sure she'll listen to your input, after all you'll be working closely with whoever is chosen to replace you."

"I know. I'm a bit overwhelmed by it all, but I have filled in for Joan a few times, I know I can do it. Good thing about this is that I know everyone already and they know me. We won't have to do the whole awkward 'get to know the blind guy' thing, which is a relief."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Everyone in the DPD respects you and knows how amazing you are at your job."

"I just wish Joan wasn't seriously ill. It kind of takes the happiness out of it you know. She's been such a big part of my life for the past twenty years and if it weren't for her I wouldn't still be working for the CIA. She fought to keep me on when I lost my sight you know."

"I know Auggie. I know she means a lot to you and she means a lot to me too. "

* * *

><p>When Auggie walked into the DPD Monday morning he headed straight for Joan's office, after a quick detour to his office where he swapped his white cane for the laser cane. He and Annie had several discussions over the weekend regarding the promotion and they both agreed that he should take it. It was an opportunity that Auggie had been hoping for, although both him and Annie desperately wished the circumstances were different. Auggie promised Joan he'd do his best to fill her shoes, although he knew he had some big shoes to fill and they agreed that Stuart Heatherton would replace Auggie as Head of Tech Ops for the coming year. He happily accepted the promotion. They would both start their new positions the coming Monday. Auggie's desk would be set up in Joan's, now his, office over the weekend and Auggie's old office would be set up for Stu simultaneously.<p>

When Auggie left Tech Ops that Friday a wave of emotions washed over him. He'd said goodbye to Joan earlier that day. She'd promised to keep in touch and let him know how she was doing. As much as he was sad and worried about Joan he was happy about this opportunity and he looked forward to coming back to the office on Monday, as Head of the Domestic Protection Division. Auggie was happy that Stu was replacing him. He'd been his right hand man for years and he trusted Stu implicitly. He was sure they'd make a good team, just as he and Joan had.


	6. Annie's news

**It's been a while since the muse wanted to play with this story, but tonight she was very willing and this chapter came together. It's not the longest, but it's an update. ;o) Finally I have a clear idea of where to take this story, so I hope the wait for the next chapter won't be as long.**

**I'm SOOOOOO excited about the season 3 premiere tomorrow. Can't wait! :o)**

**DISCLAIMER: As usual: Don't own Covert Affairs, Annie or Auggie. Just my storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>-6: Annie's news-<strong>

Annie was in the kitchen; putting Braille labels on the groceries she'd picked up on her way home from work. She'd put Hailey to bed an hour earlier and she just wanted to get the tedious process of labeling done and flop down on the sofa and watch some TV before going to bed. Auggie was still at work and she had no idea when he'd be home. If his schedule had been somewhat unpredictable while he was Head of Tech Ops, it was completely insane now. Annie knew Joan worked a lot, but she hadn't realized how demanding the job was until Auggie was thrust into the position. At times she felt like a single parent and she knew Hailey missed her daddy too. Her thoughts wandered back to the doctor's appointment she'd had earlier in the day. Her period was late and she'd done a home pregnancy test. The doctor had confirmed the positive result; Annie was about four weeks pregnant. Part of her was elated, but with Auggie's current work situation a second child was not ideal.

Annie was halfway through a movie when she heard Auggie entering through the front door. It was close to 10:30 at night. She paused the movie and went out in the hallway to greet him.

"Hi honey," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey there. Sorry I'm so late. Again," he said with a sigh as he pulled his cane apart and set it on the table by the garage door with his keys and wallet.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good…"

"I just have a headache and I'm tired. I can't remember the last time I had a full day off. The job is more demanding than I expected it to be. It's pretty clear to me why Arthur and Joan don't have kids. This job is definitely not family friendly."

"I must admit that I've felt a bit like a single parent for the past couple of months. I'd expected you to work less after you settled into the job."

Auggie hung his head and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Annie. If I'd known how demanding this job was I might not have taken it at all. I miss you and Hailey, I I've hardly seen her lately."

"I know Auggie. Don't be sorry, please. Neither of us thought you'd be working this much. We knew Joan worked a lot, but I had now idea how demanding the job was before you started. Have you eaten?"

"Just a couple of power bars, I didn't have time to go to the food court."

"No wonder you have a headache if you haven't eaten. Go change into something more comfortable and I'll heat up some dinner for you."

Auggie wrapped his arms around Annie and pulled her in for a hug, burying his nose in her hair.

"Thanks Annie. I really don't deserve you."

"Oh yes you do," Annie said, pulling out of the embrace. "Now go and change. I'll have dinner ready for you when you come back downstairs."

Auggie headed to the master bedroom and changed from his dress slacks and shirt to a pair of soft, worn sleep pants and a t-shirt before ambling back to the kitchen where the aroma of lasagna hit his nose.

"Lasagna?" he asked with a broad grin. It was one of his favorites, especially Annie's homemade lasagna.

"Yeah, made it as a Friday treat. I had a feeling you'd be working late tonight and lasagna is a good dish to reheat. Want a beer?"

"Sure, it's not like I have to drive in the morning anyway."

"Here," Annie said as she tapped a bottle against the back of Auggie's right hand. "Have a seat, the food's about ready."

Auggie grabbed the beer from Annie and sat down in his chair by the kitchen table. Soon he heard a plate being placed in front of him, followed by the clatter of flatware.

"Lasagna at six, salad at two and garlic bread at ten o'clock. There's a bit of Italian dressing on the salad. Flatware and napkin to the right of the plate."

"Thanks Annie," he said as he picked up the fork and dug in hungrily.

"There's more if you want a second portion," Annie said as she watched Auggie wolf down his meal. Auggie shook his head and kept eating. When his plate was cleared he got up, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

"Want a beer?" he asked Annie as he got himself another one from the fridge.

"No thanks," she replied. "Let's get comfortable on the couch."

A couple of minutes later they were settled on the couch. Auggie had his feet propped up on the coffee table and Anne was curled up beside him, his left arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Auggie, I've got something to tell you," she started, not knowing how to tell Auggie she was pregnant.

"What? Come on Annie, spill it."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, that's fantastic news. How far along are you?" Auggie's voice was laced with pride and happiness and his smile lit up the room.

"About a month according to my doctor. Looks like we'll be parents again in the beginning of June. Listen, I know it's not the best timing, with your work situation and all, but Hailey will be little over 3 years old, so I think it's good timing for her to have a sister or brother."

"It is. I just don't know what to do abut work," Auggie said with a heavy sigh.

"We'll work it out. I was thinking about working part-time, at least for a while, 'till the kids get older. With your bump in pay we could afford it."

"You'd be okay with that? I feel kind of bad for you putting your career on hold like that."

"More than okay Auggie. As much as I love my job I'm a mom now. The way your career is going it would be stupid for you to take a step back. I grew up with a stay at home mom, in a way I'd like for my kids to have that too."

Auggie squeezed her shoulders.

"If you're sure I think it's a great idea.."

"I'm sure Auggie. I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't. Let's go to bed. You look absolutely knackered and I'm tired too."

"I am. Bed sounds good," Auggie said as he drained his beer and got to his feet, holding his hand out for Annie. Not long after they were fast asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :o)<strong>


	7. Into the New Year

**The muse suddenly found the inspiration to finish a chapter that has been in the works for a long time and thanks to a slow day at work I had the time to write it out. (Don't tell my boss...) **

**I really hope the wait for the next chapter will be shorter, I have pretty much outlined the storyline for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Annie, Auggie or Covert Affairs. Still wish I had an Auggie in my life though. :o)**

* * *

><p><strong>-7: Into the New Year-<strong>

With a heavy sigh Auggie closed and locked the front door behind him. It was close to midnight on December 26th and he was tired from his solo journey from Chicago to DC. The trip had gone smoothly, the Travellers Assistance staff had been great and the late hour meant that the flight had been quiet. Auggie leaned against the door for a few seconds and listened to the familiar sounds of his home. It had been a while since the last time he came home to an empty house and he wasn't sure he liked it. Auggie had never minded the occasional period of solitude and quiet, but part of him he already missed Annie and Hailey. It had only been little over six hours since he'd kissed his wife and daughter goodbye at O'Hare and he knew they'd be back in DC a few days later, but he wished he'd been able to spend the rest of the week in Glencoe with his family. Work wouldn't allow that. With another tired sigh he folded his white cane with practiced moves and after stashing that, his wallet and keys on the table by the garage door he headed upstairs to the master bedroom with his carry-on in hand. Within 15 minutes he was fast asleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A few hours into his workday the following day Auggie was sitting in his desk chair, lost in thought. As much as he appreciated the opportunity he'd been given in Joan's absence it was becoming clear to him that he couldn't keep working as much as he was. Especially not with a second child on the way. He didn't want to be like his workaholic father; he'd been like a stranger to Auggie and his brothers at times during their childhood. Annie's comments about feeling like a single parent the night she'd told him she was pregnant also still stung. He picked up the receiver of his desk phone and dialed the extension for Arthur's office. His secretary picked up on the second ring.

"This is August Anderson down in the DPD. I would like to request a meeting with Mr. Campbell as soon as possible."

"Mr. Campbell is free for the next hour. Can you come up here immediately?"

"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes. Thank you."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"What can I do for you today Auggie?" Arthur asked as Auggie sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Let me start with saying that it means a lot to me that both you and Joan have faith in me and I appreciate the opportunity you've given me in Joan's absence," Auggie started, while trying to figure out what more to say.

"I sense a but in there," Arthur interjected.

"There is," Auggie said with a slight sigh. "The hours I'm working are just not compatible with family life. I was prepared for an increase in my workload, that I'd have to put in a few more hours, but I must admit I had no idea how demanding the job was. Annie feels like a single parent and I can't say I blame her. I spend more time in the DPD than I do at home with my family these days. As much as love my job my family comes first. I hope you understand that."

"I see where you're coming from Auggie. I do. What do you want to do about it? Do you have any ideas."

"Part of me just want to go back to Tech Ops, but I don't think that would be fair to Stu. He's worked hard and he's doing a good job. I do have a few ideas, we could make some changes to the way we run things."

"Well, let me hear them," Arthur prompted.

* * *

><p>When Auggie got home after work that day he called for a Chinese delivery and headed upstairs to change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As he waited for the food to arrive he called Annie.<p>

"Hi Auggie, how are things back in DC?" she greeted him cheerily.

"Hey babe. I've got some news. I had a meeting with Arthur today."

"Oh, what's going on?"

"We're making some organizational changes in the DPD. Hopefully they'll mean I get back to a more normal work schedule. Well, as normal as it can get when you work for the CIA."

"That's great honey," Annie said, happiness lacing her voice. "When?"

"When everyone gets back after New Year. I have to write everything out and send it to Arthur for approval. I'm almost finished. I'll wrap it up and send it to him first thing tomorrow."

"I hope he approves."

"He pretty much pre-approved it during our meeting, but you know agency bureaucracy. They've got to have all the proper paperwork in place."

"Ah, I see. Gotta love bureaucracy."

Just as Auggie was about to answer the doorbell rang.

"Annie, I'll call you back later, okay? My dinner just arrived."

"Calling for deliveries? Aren't you the lazy one? Enjoy your dinner. Love you."

"Love you too babe. Give Hailey a kiss from me."

"Will do," Annie said as she ended the call.

* * *

><p>On New Years Eve Auggie managed to leave the office at three in the afternoon. He'd hoped to be able to leave at noon and go meet Annie and Hailey at Reagan, but he'd decided he'd rather have the following day off and he'd worked hard to clear his inbox of everything he deemed urgent. He was happy he' succeeded and looked forward to spending some time with his wife and daughter. He'd missed them for the past few days.<p>

"Daddy!" Hailey squealed as Auggie entered the house. He quickly closed and locked the front door behind him and leaned his cane against the wall next to the door. He squatted down and opened his arms for the hug he knew was coming. Seconds later little arms wrapped around his neck and he hugged his daughter.

"Hey there sweet pea. Where's Mommy?" Auggie asked as he let Hailey go and got to his feet. She took his hand and tugged him toward the kitchen. Moments later he smelled grapefruit and he heard Annie approaching.

"Mommy's in the kitchen preparing food for tonight," Annie said with a smile as she hugged her husband. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, all three of you," Auggie said as he placed a hand on Annie's growing belly. She was almost four months pregnant and it was showing. "Sorry for being later than predicted. The upside is that I got through anything urgent and unless something unexpected happens I have tomorrow off."

"That's great Auggie," Annie said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Auggie on the lips.

"Who's coming tonight?"

"Just Dani, Michael and the girls. They're coming at seven."

"Sounds nice. Anything I can do to help?"

"I think I've got everything covered in the kitchen. Why don't you read Hailey a story? She got several new books for Christmas you know."

Hailey started tugging on Auggie's hand. "Please Daddy!"

"Sure, let's go upstairs and get comfortable," Auggie said. He knew that what Annie really wanted was for him to get Hailey to sleep for a few hours, so she could be up to see the fireworks at midnight. Considering their early start from Glencoe and the excitement air travel usually caused for Hailey Auggie suspected that she was pretty tired and he hoped that by the end of the story she'd fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to have you back on a more normal schedule," Annie told Auggie over dinner a Friday evening in the middle of February. They were alone, as Hailey was spending the night at the Brooks house. Chloe and Katia had insisted on babysitting so Annie and Auggie could have a "date night".<p>

"It's good to be back on a more normal schedule. Working that much just wasn't working for me and I'm glad Arthur realized it too. It's nice to have a right hand man and so far Jacobs is doing a great job. I think he deserved the opportunity."

"I think so too Auggie. He's a great operative that has proven his worth several times and I have a feeling he don't mind being more in the office?"

"Funny how a wife and a couple of kids can make even the most reckless field operative happy to be stuck behind a desk," Auggie chuckled. Then he got more serious. "You're right. He was very happy when I offered him the position as Assistant Director of the DPD. I think I made the right choice."

"I think so too. Do you think you'll be able to get a few days off to go see your family over Easter by the way? I think we can kiss the Memorial Day get together goodbye this year; I'm due just a few days later."

"I think so. I've put in for Wednesday through Monday off. I haven't taken out any vacation time since Christmas, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. I know your Mom is excited about introducing Hailey to the egg hunt and it will mean a lot to Jill and Andrew that you're there too."

Auggie nodded in consent as he chewed on a piece of steak and swallowed before he spoke.

"I know and I want to be there. Unless there's a huge national security crisis I'll be there. I promise. How long will Hailey stay at Dani's house by the way?"

"Dani invited us over for lunch tomorrow. She's considering expanding her menu to include tapas and wants to use us as guinea pigs. We'll take Hailey home with us after lunch."

"Well, I can think about worse things than being Dani's guinea pig. My guess is that we're in for a treat."

"Mine too. Dani say's you're the best judge of her food, 'cause you don't judge the food by how it looks."

Auggie laughed. "Yep, there's no point in trying to impress me with fancy plating. It's lost on me."

"Can I ask you something," Annie said tentatively. Auggie was surprised. He hadn't heard that tone since the early days of their relationship.

"What?"

"Does it ever freak you out to eat something new, since you can't see what you're eating?"

"Not anymore, but in the early days after my accident it did. After a while I got used to it and now it's fine. The only thing I still struggle with now is if I'm somewhere new or with someone that doesn't know me and I have to get by without cues about what's where on my plate. That feels awkward. In situations like that I try to order food that doesn't really require it if possible."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway…what do you want to do for the rest of the evening? Are you up for watching a movie?"

"Sure. How do you feel about a little bit of James Bond? My buddy Andrew at the London station sent me a copy of 'Quantum of Solace', rumor has it the British audio description track is great."

"Cool, I love Bond movies, but I hate describing them to you. They're too damn action packed."

They finished the meal and cleared their plates. While they cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen Annie popped a batch of properly buttered popcorn. Half an hour later they were settled on the couch with a huge bowl on the coffee table in front of them. Annie curled up next to Auggie who had propped his feet up on the coffee table and he draped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her belly. About an hour into the movie he noticed that Annie had drifted off to sleep; she had gone quiet and her breathing had turned calm and even.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter Annie and Auggie welcome their second child.<strong>

**Should it be a boy or a girl?**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Welcome to the World

**My sincere apoligies to all of the wonderful writers on the pages, whose stories I'm thoroughly enjoying; I know I've neglected my reviewing duties lately. I've been busy both in my personal life and at work and I'm struggling to find time to update my stories. My reading is usually done late at night on my iPhone. I often intend to review when I go online the following day, but then something comes up and...well you know how it is, right? ;o)**

**I've got several ideas for new stories in my head, but I'm going to try to force the muse to finish up the stories I've got hanging. I hope she continues to co-operate. :o) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... Just like playing around.**

* * *

><p><strong>-8. Welcome to the World<strong>

It was late in the afternoon the first Wednesday of June and Auggie was in his office at Langley, focusing on a mission report he'd received after a botched brush pass in Prague, or at least he was trying to focus on it. Although he'd been fluent in Braille for more than a decade he struggled to follow the flow of words on the refreshable Braille display in front of him. His mind kept slipping back to Annie. She'd been on medical leave for the past week and she was three days past her due date. They expected the baby to come any day now. As much as Auggie would've preferred to take time off work and stay at home with Annie he had to go in to the office. There a lot of things going on and Auggie preferred to save his vacation days 'till after the baby was born. A knock on his doorjamb caught his attention and he called for the person on the outside to enter. Familiar footfalls and the discreet smell of Coco Mademoiselle told him it was Rebecca, Joan's, now his, personal assistant.

"What can I do for you Rebecca?"

"Danielle called. Annie's in labor, they're on their way to Georgetown University Hospital now. I've called a car for you, it'll be out front in half an hour. That should give you time to talk to the DCS before you head out."

"Thanks," he said, flashing Rebecca a bright smile. She was almost as good as Stu at providing him with the assistance he needed seamlessly and he was grateful for her efforts. As soon as Rebecca closed the door behind her he picked up the handset on his desk phone and dialed Arthur Campbell's extension to let him know he might not be coming in the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Ready to meet Jonathan?" Annie asked Auggie four hours later. The labor had been quick and practically textbook. Annie had given birth to a healthy baby boy half an hour earlier.<p>

"Yes. What does he look like?" Auggie asked as Annie placed their son in his arms. He carefully traced Jonathan's face before he unwrapped the blanket around him made sure he had 10 fingers, 10 toes and that his male parts were in the right place.

"Like the pictures I've seen of you as a baby. He's got dark brown eyes like yours and his hair looks like it's as dark as yours as well. Your genes are definitely stronger than mine, both of our kids look more like you than me," Annie said with a small laugh.

"He's perfect," Auggie said softly as he wrapped the blanket around his son again. "Just like his mother and sister."

"And his Dad," Annie added warmly as Auggie handed Jonathan back to her. Annie saw a wave of sadness cross Auggie's face as she placed their son against her breast and he latched on.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked her husband of five years.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Auggie hesitated for a moment. "I just wished I could see for a moment. Just so I could see you, Hailey and Jonathan. I'm sorry Annie; don't let my little moment of self-pity ruin this day. I'm happy, I really am."

Annie reached over and grabbed Auggie's hand. "Auggie, you wouldn't be human if there weren't moments you wished you could see, especially moments like this. I understand, please don't think you've got something to apologize for."

"Thanks love," Auggie said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "So, when will you be able to go home?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Friday. Will you have the weekend off?"

"Yes. Arthur has cleared it. I've also managed to get the coming week off, unless some big happens Jacobs and Stu will be fine without me. Jacobs have been the Assistant Director for five months now, it's about time he tries to run the place for a week without me."

"True. I'm glad you'll be home for a few days."

"So am I. Hopefully it'll make Haileys adjustment to having a sibling easier. Although she's been thrilled about being a big sister we can't deny that we've spoiled her a bit."

"Speak for yourself Daddy," Annie said teasingly. "You're the pushover."

Auggie laughed, he knew Annie had a point. He did have a soft spot for Hailey and she was a Daddy's girl. "Yeah, yeah," he said, holding his hands up in defeat as he got his phone out to call his mother. "Is Dani calling Jim and Louise?"

"She's taking care of it. Go ahead and call your family."

Auggie pushed number 2 on his speed dial and after a couple of rings his mother picked up.

"Hi Mom. You're a grandma again. Jonathan Andrew Walker Anderson was born about an hour ago…Yes Mom, he's perfectly healthy. Annie says he looks like the pictures she has seen of me as a baby...Yeah, apparently the Anderson genes are strong…I'll ask Annie to snap a pic as soon as possible and send it to you…I will…Love you too. Bye." Auggie ended the call with a smile.

"I take it your Mom wants a pic?"

"Yeah, but you've got to take care of that. As you know I'm at a slight disadvantage when it comes to taking pictures."

"I'll take care of it later, okay?"

"Thanks," Auggie said as he flipped the crystal of his watch open and checked the time. Almost 9 pm. He noticed that Annie was sounding tired. He knew she needed some rest; he was hungry and would like to change out of his suit. At the same time the prospect of leaving Annie and Jonathan to go home to an empty house wasn't at all appealing to him. Annie seemed to sense his hesitation.

"Go home honey. It's getting late. Both me and this little guy need to rest now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Auggie, I'm sure. Go home. Get something to eat and get some rest. We're not going anywhere."

Auggie got to his feet and after kissing Annie and Jonathan goodnight he unfolded his cane and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Something just came into my mind; have Arthur mentioned anything about what's going on with Joan? She's been gone for more than 10 months now, haven't she?" Annie asked Auggie over dinner a few days later. Jonathan was upstairs sleeping in the nursery and Hailey was spending the night at Danielle's house.<p>

"It's getting close to 11 months actually. I talked to Arthur about it a couple of weeks ago and she is doing well, the treatments have been more successful than they'd dared to hope for. Arthur has been kind of vague about her future with the CIA though, I've tried to talk to him about it a few times lately but he seems to evade the subject."

"That's strange…" Annie mused as she popped a meatball into her month. "I wonder what that's about."

"Me too. I have a meeting with him first thing in the morning when I go back to work on Monday, and I'll insist that he lets me know what's going on. It's not only about me; it's about Stu and Patrick too."

"Exactly. All three of you need to know what jobs you'll be doing in two months time."

"Enough shop talk," Auggie said as he took a sip of his water. "Mom and Dad want to come here to see us soon. How do you feel about that?"

"I always enjoy having Jill and Andrew around Aug. Mom and Dad wants to come too."

"I figured that. So, who gets to come when?"

"I was thinking we could invite all of them to come the last weekend this month? I'm sure Mom and Dad can stay at Danielle's and your parents can stay here. We could have a big barbecue on Saturday. What do you think?"

"Are you up for that so soon?"

"Yeah. Honestly, it will be easier to just get them all done in one weekend instead of having people staying here two weekends."

"Good point. Well, if Danielle and Michael are fine with it, I think it sounds like a plan."

"I mentioned it to Danielle yesterday. She's game."

"It's a deal then. I'll call Mom…"

Before Auggie could finish his sentence the sound of Jonathan whimpering came through the baby monitor on that was sitting on the counter behind them.

"My turn," Auggie said with a smile. He quickly retrieved the baby bottle that was sitting in a water bath on the counter and checked the temperature of the milk. It was perfect.

Five minutes later he was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner with Jonathan in the crook of his arm. He was enjoying the feeling of the warm baby in his arms and the contented little sounds he was making as he was drinking his milk. All of a sudden she heard the sound of Annie's iPhone taking a picture.

"Sneaking in and taking pics of your blind husband might be considered rude," he teased.

"Sorry, you just looked so happy and peaceful, I had to capture the moment."

"It's okay Annie. Even though pictures don't mean anything to me I know they're important to you."

"They are. Thanks honey," Annie agreed as she gave Auggie's shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie and Auggie have welcomed Jonathan to the world. In the next chapter their parents come to visit them to see their new grandchild and we find out what happens with Joan. I think that will be the last chapter - and maybe an epilogue. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think :o)**


End file.
